Substitute
by Kayaille
Summary: A self aware NPC, who doesn't know what "being human" means, tries to find some manner of meaning in her own life. OC's. T because I'm paranoid.


Substitute Ch. 01

A/N: This is somewhat of a sadder story than Drifter. I wanted to focus on emotions for once, haha. Also, this is in third person, since I don't have a lot of experience writing in this perspective.

Only own my OC's and writing. Nothing else.

* * *

"Dictator of Life, what's wrong?" Mei Feng stared curiously.

The Dictator of Life dropped his hands away from his face. "Ah, it's nothing. More accurately, are you okay?"

Mei Feng smiled brilliantly, unrestrainedly. "Yes! Thank you for teaching me today. I really learned a lot about the world."

On the other hand, the Dictator's smile was bitter. _Such innocence._

"Yes, that's good." He waved her off. "I'm sorry, I need some time alone."

Mei Feng's smile started to melt off her face. "Oh...I understand." She left the virtual room, and the Dictator buried his face in his hands once more.

_Why did I do this to myself?_

Mei Feng was a self-aware NPC, whom the Dictator had created to keep him company. Trouble was, he had kept on thinking of that human girl, Prince, and as a result, Mei Feng had ended up with Prince's female face. With Prince's personality.

It was self-gratuitous, in a way. Being near Mei Feng helped ease the pain, but then it just increased longing by tenfold. It was a vicious cycle.

The Dictator couldn't cry all that well. When he had asked Long Dian what crying was, Long Dian had simply replied-

_"Something I will never do again."_

He had learned, from watching people in Second Life. "Crying" consisted of tears leaking out of one's eyes, and was done when in severe pain, or intense sadness. One example was Prince in pain after being hit by player Ming Huang. For a while after that, Ming Huang had curiously been plagued by glitches, bugs, or having no connection at all.

But, was crying the right reaction for his situation? Stumped, the Dictator simply sighed and stared off into the distance, his eyes unseeing.

* * *

Mei Feng peeked through the doorway. The Dictator was just so...heart-wrenching. His posture, his face, and even the way he curled a small amount of hair around his finger when concentrating-all of it reeked of sadness.

Was that why she felt so attracted to him? But, Mei Feng was a NPC. A non-playable character. A computer program. What was love to her, after all?

_I am a program. I'm not human. Why do I feel such human things? Pity, sadness, compassion-_

_Love._

Unlike the Dictator, Mei Feng did not have an abnormally high intelligence level. She had the highest any created NPC could have. So, she could only ponder such things and not realize her answer. Like a dog chasing its' tail, around and around. Where does a circle begin? What came first, the chicken, or the egg?

Can a computer love?

Mei Feng watched the lone figure silently, with dry eyes but a heavy heart.

She imagined what she would say to the Dictator.

_"Dictator of Life, I think...I like you."_

_"Mei Feng..."_

_"I know I'm a computer program. I know that I don't know what love is. But I don't know why I want to be with you all the time." A gentle kiss on the cheek._

For some reason, a single, sparkle rolled down her cheek, exactly where she would have kissed the Dictator. It hung there for a while, suspended, not moving. Then, it dropped of her face and onto her finger. Mei Feng tasted it, and surprised that it was salty.

_I would have thought that it would have tasted bittersweet._ Big, fat tears begin to roll down Mei Feng's face in earnest now, and she sat in the hallway, crying silently, but not knowing why.

* * *

The Dictator stared into the mirror that could be used to watch the world. He didn't feel like leaving his castle, since Second Life was like his own playground. And he could not follow Prince around, the only person that interested him. So, he created a tiny NPC to follow him around, and constantly watched the video feed. Constantly staring intently at Prince smiling, Prince running, Prince crying...

"Prince, Prince, Prince," he murmured, so very quietly. As if his half-incantation had summoned him, the white-haired elf himself showed up on screen.

Quickly, he was met with his teammates, who were berating him, but soon gave way to hugs and laughter. A smile automatically rose up on the Dictator's face, but he crushed it, held it down.

_I can't smile with him, laugh with him._ Despair fell over the Dictator. _I can't even be with him. Why do I feel so useless?_

A surge of anger rose up in him, something he didn't even know he had. _All I can ever do is watch. I can't do anything._

A small hand touched him on the back, and he whirled around, surprised.

"I-it's okay." Mei Feng smiled, but it was somewhat forced. "I know what you feel like."

"Oh, really?" The Dictator was shocked to hear the blatant sarcasm and bitterness pouring out of his mouth. "Do you? Have you ever just followed someone around that you like? You can't talk to him, you can't connect with him. He doesn't even know you exist. We're computer programs. Freaks! That's exactly what the humans would call us."

Mei Feng flinched, and she wringed her hands. "I do like someone. I follow him around. I talk to him, but he doesn't connect with me. He knows I exist, but I don't think he likes me!"

"Of course he wouldn't. Didn't you hear me before? We. Are. Not human!"

"He knows I'm not human. And I love him, but he doesn't even think of the possibility, because he's too entranced in his own little world." Mei Feng turned her back on him, pausing on her way out. "You know what? I thought you would welcome some affection and comfort, but go ahead and wallow in your own sadness, like a pig."

Her light footsteps faded out silently from the room, and the Dictator was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try and keep this story somewhat short, since I still have Drifter to focus on. Thoughts?


End file.
